1. Field
Embodiments relate to a material for an organic optoelectronic device, an organic light emitting diode including the same, and a display device including the organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic optoelectronic device is a device in which a charge exchange occurs between an electrode and an organic material by using a hole or an electron.
An organic optoelectronic device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. One type of organic optoelectronic device is an electronic device driven as follows: excitons are generated in an organic material layer by photons from an external light source; the excitons are separated into electrons and holes; and the electrons and holes are transferred to different electrodes as a current source (voltage source).
Another type of organic optoelectronic device is an electronic device driven as follows: a voltage or a current is applied to at least two electrodes to inject holes and/or electrons into an organic material semiconductor positioned at an interface of the electrodes; and the device is driven by the injected electrons and holes.
An organic optoelectronic device may include a photoelectric device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED), an organic solar cell, an organic photo-conductor drum, an organic transistor, an organic memory device, or the like, and may include a hole injecting or transporting material, an electron injecting or transporting material, or a light emitting material.
For example, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) has recently drawn attention due to an increase in demand for flat panel displays. Organic light emission may refer to transformation of electrical energy to photo-energy.
The organic light emitting diode may transform electrical energy into light by applying current to an organic light emitting material. It may have a structure in which a functional organic material layer is interposed between an anode and a cathode. The organic material layer may include a multi-layer including different materials, e.g., a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer, an electron transport layer (ETL), and/or an electron injection layer (EIL), in order to help improve efficiency and stability of an organic light emitting diode.
In such an organic light emitting diode, when a voltage is applied between an anode and a cathode, holes from the anode and electrons from the cathode may be injected to an organic material layer. Generated excitons generate light having certain wavelengths while shifting to a ground state.